1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rocking chair, and in particular to a rocking chair comprising seat and seatback that are relatively movable with respect to each other for adjustment of the posture of a sitter on the chair.
2. The Related Art
A rocking chair is comprised of a chair supported on a rocker base. The rocker base comprises two concave curved rocker bars on opposite sides of the chair. The curved configuration of the rocker bars allows the chair to rock forward and backward. Conventionally, the rocking chair comprises a seat on which a person may sit and a seatback fixedly attached to and extending upward from the seat to support the back of the person. The seatback is not allowed to move with respect to the seat and the general posture that the person may take up on the chair is subject to the fixed structure of the chair. Changing posture would require the own effort of the sitter. This is certainly troublesome to people who are physically weak, such as patients and the old. Changing posture on a rocking chair also upsets the balance of “center of gravity”. This creates an dangerous and unstable chair.
Thus the present invention is aimed to provide a rocking chair that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by allowing adjustment of the spatial relationship between parts, which allows the center of gravity and balance to remain fixed even when the posture is changed.